Electric angel
by hinevampire1
Summary: soy nueva asi que este es mi primer onu-shot


**ELECTRIC ANGEL**

 **Nota:** los personajes demiraculos: tales of ladybung and Cat noir no pertenecen son obre del autor **THOMAS ASTRUC** al igual que la canción de electric angel.

 **P.V Normal**

En un hermoso día en la ciudad parís, Francia o para muchos la ciudad del amor.

Dentro de una casa de 2 pisos la cual es la mejor panadería de Francia, en un hermoso cuarto de color rosa con blanco se encontraba una pequeña criatura de color rojo con una mancha negra en la frente se sorprendió y ojos color violeta , al ver como su mejor amiga y portadora estada despierta y arreglándose para ir a la escuela.

….: Buenos día Tikki. Dijo, una joven hermosa francesa-china con una sonrisa a su kwami la joven era de cabellos azules oscuros, de ojos color celeste como el cielo y piel blanca como el de una muñeca de porcelana.

Tikki: Buenos días Marinette.- respondió su kwami son una sonrisa a la azabache.

La pequeña kwami voló hacia la azabache donde le dijo.

Tikki: A qué se debe el hecho de que te hayas despistado temprano Mari. Dijo la kwami ya que sabía que ella se levantada tarde además de que no llevaba puesta el conjunto de ropa que siempre usa.

Marinette: ¡EH! ¿Porque lo dices tikki? Contesto y pregunto la azabache a su kwami como si fuera algo extraño el hecho de despertase temprano.

Tikki: Bueno normalmente te despierta tarde y solo te despiertas temprano es algo relacionado con cierto joven modelo de cabellos rubios y de ojos color verde como el campo cuyo nombre es adrien agreste y además llevas un conjunto de ropa distinto. Le contesto la kwami a su portadora provocándole un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Marinette se puso nerviosa al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo y kwami ya que la azabache llevaba puesto un conjunto en donde combinada los colores de chat noir y ladybung

Marinette: ¡QUEE! no no no claro que no tikki .-dijo la azabache negándose nerviosa mente y con un leve sonrojo. Luego martinete le dice:- tikki recuerda que tengo que practicar una canción que compuso ayer en la noche antes de patrullar con su compañero de batallas.

Tikki: Es cierto marinette lo olvide .Dijo la kwami con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Marinette: no hay problema tikki .dijo la azabache la cual tomo bolsa pequeña a la cadera roja con negro parecido al yo-yo que utiliza como arma al ser ladybung para que se metiera tikki.

.

 **P.V MARINETTE**

Me despierte temprano vi en mi despertador del celular eran las 6:00 de la M.A vaya sí que era temprano normal meten mi escuela iniciamos las clases a las a la 7:00 A.M pero en esta ocasión iniciaremos las clases a las 9:30 por todo el mes y saldremos a las 11:00 genial ya que algunos maestros tuvieron problemas personales por lo cual no nos darán clases.

Lo cual es genial pero lo malo que nos dejaron toda la tarea todo el mes lo cual es malo para mis compañeros pero no para mí ya que desde que me Dijon la noticia que fue el fin de semana pasado me pase haciendo todas terminadoras ya que estaban fácil para mi aunque no lo parezca soy muy inteligente solo que lo oculto así que estoy libre, pero en fin deja do la de la escuela.

Vi que tenía tiempo sobra decidí tomar un baño de 10 minutos, después me seque todo mi cuerpo enrolle una toalla sobre me cabello mojado y Salí en rollada con una toalla enrollada por toda mi cuerpo.

Así que fui a mi habitación donde pude ver que tikki seguía durmiendo sobre le almohada de gatito yo solo sonreí al verla dormir me dirigí a mi armario donde saque un conjunto nuevo que hice ase tipo y quería ponérmelo en el cual me inspire chat noir y ladybung el cual consistía en una playera roja con orilla color negro , un short negro con orillas de color verde oscuro con un huella de gato del mismo color que las orillas ,unas calcetas hasta las rodillas de color negro con verde en la parte de arriba ,unos tenis botas de color rojo con blanco , una sudadera con capucha tres cuartos de color rogo con puntos negros.

El termina desvestirme decidí llevada una cola de caballo en lugar de mis típicas coletas y para terminar el conjunto me puse un collar de listón color negro con un dije de una Catarina.

Después de rato tikki se despertó y me pregunto porque me levante temprano y la mira con intriga luego me dijo sus razones en las cuales estaban relacionadas con adrien lo cual no pude evitar sonrojarme ya que desde hace tiempo sabía a él está enamorado de ladybung lo cual no pude evitar estar triste, pero no quiero aprovecharme de la situación, entonces tome una decisión dejar ver adren con ojos de amor y ver lo solo como amigo.

Lugo de la incómoda respuesta de tikki le recordé que tenía que practicar la nueva canción que compuse resulten que aparte de ser buena diseñar y hacer ropa de moda, también soy gran compositora, cantante, repostera, deportista y excelente en tocar instrumentos musicales.

Después escogí una bolsa a la cadera parecidito al yoyo que utilizo como arma en donde tique se metió y fue abajo a desayunar.

Marinette bajo a desayunar junto con sus padres pero al ver que no estaban vio un nota de sus padres que decía.

Quería hija si está leyendo esta nota es que tu padre y yo fuimos seleccionados por uno eventos más famosos del todo el mundo en el cual lo mejore reposteros presentan mejores platillos ,te queríamos llevar pero fue muy repentino y además estabas muy casado ,el concurso durara un mes así que por favor cuídate mucho y también la panadería .

Te quiere mucho tus padres.

P.D: En la cocina te dejamos un sobre de color amarillo donde te dejamos el dinero necesario y un poco demás por si acaso.

Al terminar de leer la carta la joven azabache estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por sus padre deseando que nada malo le pasara a sus padres estando fuera de parís ya que los quería mucho.

Marinette: Bueno al parecer estaremos un buen rato sola s tikki, puedes salir mis padres no están ahorra .Dijo marinette a su kwami para que saliera de su bolso y poder desayunar juntas.

 **P.V TIKKI**

Esta sorprendida al ver a Marinette despierta temprano, con un vestimenta distinta la cual combinada lo colores de chat noir y labybung y también con un peinado distinto. Luego le pregunte porque se levantó temprano, ella me miro con cara confusa luego le explique el motivo por lo que se levante temprano los cuales se relaciones con adrien agreste.

Lo que provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero luego me dijo que tenía practicar una canción que ella compuso anoche lo cual olvido ya que Marinette, aparte de diseñar ropa y hacerla es bueno también otras cosa como deportes, cocinar ,tocar instrumentos .componer y cantar ya que tiene un excelente voz.

Después me escondí en su bolso y me acomode ya que sus padres siempre están abajo desayunado, luego de un tiempo ella llamo diciéndome que podía salir ya que sus padres estarán fuera por un mes por un evento de reportera .puede ver como tenía una cara de felicidad y al mismo tiempo de preocupación ya que ella los quiere mucho.

Después del desayunado marinette tomo su mochila, se puso su caso rosa y protectores negra tomo su patineta rosa con blanco y se marchó hacia así su escuela.

Por otro lado de la ciudad un mansión de parís se encontraba un joven modelo de cabellos rubios y ojos verde como el campo arreglándose irse a la escuela .

…: Buenos días adrien contesto una criatura en forma de gato de color negro como la noche de ojos verde esmeralda mientras comía su apreciado queso camembert.

Buenos días plagg contesto el rubio a su amigo y compañero de batallas.

Adrien: Sigo sin entender cómo es que te gusta ese queso. Dijo una mueca de asco al oler el queso

Plagg: mira niño bonito cada uno tiene sus gustos el mío es comer queso .dijo mientras tomada otro pedazo de queso él se lo comió de un bocado, mientras que es tuyo es andar de obsesionado como un loco para saber quién ladybung. Termino con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

¡PLAGG! grito Adrien el cual se sonrojo de la vergüenza al saber la respuesta de su kwami. Y luego dijo no sé por qué pero parece cierta persona no tendrá queso por todo un día contesto con una sonrisa juguetona su kwami.

Plagg: ¡no todo menos sin el queso que muero! Dijo haciéndose el muerto.

André solo rio para ver si kwami actuado dramáticamente, para que plagg se meter en su chaquete y tomar su desayuno.

Buenos días joven agreste, su padre me pidió de favor que le diga que por unos días no tendrá ninguna actividad o secesión fotográfica .Dijo una señora vestida formal, con lente ,el cabello recogido con un chongo .

Buenos días nathalie .dijo Adrien sorprendió y sonrió al saber que por algunos días no tendría que trabajar así que tomo el desayuno con calma para ir a la escuela en su limosina.

Bueno ya llegamos dijo marinette el entre en la escuela con su patinete metiéndola en su casillero juntos con su equipo de protección, para dirigirse a la sala de música y practicar la canción con la ayudad de su guitarra.

Marinette toma una guitarra y comienza a cantar:

…..instrumento…

A mí me gusta vivir para cantar,  
pero no porque yo haya  
sido hecha para eso,  
Me dices que te gusta oír mi voz  
esas lindas palabras que me hacen muy feliz.

Entendí solo entre ceros y unos  
tú me enseñaste lo que significa ser "Yo".  
Y hasta el día de hoy mi corazón se ha llenado  
todo esto te lo debo a ti ¿no?

Al estar junto a ti,  
con solo tenerte aquí la corriente en mi alma  
pierde su control.  
Si te veo venir nace un viento cuántico  
y siento una vibración en mi corazón.

. 

P.v Adrien

Llegue a la escuela, baje de mi limosina para luego despedimos de mi chofer y nathalie pero el entrar a la escuela vi que estaba desierta me sorprendí pero luego de di un golpe en la cabeza para luego recordar que las clases comienza a la 9 de la mañana y salimos a las 11:00 a.m.

Así que decido entre al salón pero al entrar escuche un hermosa voz por un momento decidí dejarla pasar pero la curioso me gano y la seguirla.

A cada paso que daba la canción se hacía más fuerte proviniendo de la salón de música en donde me encontraba de frente quien podrá ser dijo adrien.

…..instrumento…

Adrien abría un poco lentamente la puerta del salón y se sorprendía de ver a marinette cantando y tocado la guitarra.

No me gusta estar con la soledad  
porque siento que me quedare sola en este mundo;  
por eso amo tenerte junto a mí,  
con tu sola visita yo me siento muy feliz.

No puedo hacer nada si tu no estas  
sin embargo tú me das canciones que cantar.  
Y hasta el día de hoy mi corazón vive agradecido.

Al estar junto a ti, con solo tenerte aquí  
la corriente en mi alma  
pierde su control.  
Si te veo venir nace un viento cuántico  
y siento una vibración en mi corazón. 

P.v Adrien

…..instrumento…

Me encontrada sorprendido al ver a marinette tocando la guitarra y canto si mira muy linda y hermosa como un ángel esperen que dije son darme cuente me sonroje pero sigue a escuchar la canción

Al estar junto a ti,  
con solo tenerte aquí  
todo mi universo sufre una expansión  
parece como si las alas de un ángel  
quisieran despegar de mi corazón.

Y mientras que yo pueda estar a tu lado  
la corriente en mi alma pierde su control,  
si te veo venir nace un viento cuántico  
y empieza a latir en mi corazón.

…..instrumento…

Martinete termino de cantar escucho una aplausos giro su cabeza para ver quien eran poder ver que se tratada de adrien con un sonrisa en si cara.

Marinnette: Adrien ¿qué haces aquí?. Pregunte sorprendida ya que no avía nadie en la escuela cuando llegue.

Adrien: Bueno yo este entrando a la escuela pero no a nadie hasta que recordé que estaríamos tarde. Dijo un poco apenado rascándose la cabeza. Porciento marinnette tocas y cantas muy bien.

Marinnette: ahhhhh a bueno este gracias adrien. Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

Adrien y marinnette estuvieron hablado un rata eso son el timbre de la escuela indicando que era hora de que comisaron la clases y poco a poco fueren llegando todos.

 **Bueno eso es todo es la ves que lo público espero que les guste.**


End file.
